Various software applications (“apps”) for use with information handling devices, such as tablet/slate computing devices, smart phones, and the like, are available. Software for mobile electronic devices often includes for example operating system(s), middleware and/or applications for operating the devices. For example, ANDROID operating system is software for mobile devices provided by Google Inc. Many software developers create and make available applications that extend the functionality of the devices when implemented along with ANDROID operating system. Much the same occurs with other operating systems for use with other devices, such as those developed by Apple Inc. ANDROID is a registered trademark of Google, Inc. in the United States and other countries.
Applications may be downloaded to and installed on the devices for increasing and customizing their functionality. Applications are quite popular and provide a wide range of functionality to the devices. Users often download and install many (tens to hundreds) of applications to their mobile devices in order to personalize the mobile devices for use. Conventionally, device displays are arranged in desktops (or desktop views), which are screen views displayed on a display device. These desktops provide an organization of downloaded and installed applications resident on the device, and users may page through the desktops with an appropriate input (for example, swiping a finger in the case of a touchscreen display). Conventionally, one desktop is assigned as a homepage. For example, in devices operating with ANDROID operating systems, the homepage is usually the center desktop view; whereas the homepage for devices running Apple operating systems is typically the leftmost desktop view.